I Need a Hero
by therealmnemo
Summary: Fenris is just trying to catch a suspect with his partner Hawke. Instead the house literally comes down and he's rescued by that annoying blond fireman from the bar. Written for the DA Ficswap, inspired by Sixlilpetals fireman!anders and cop!fenris art.


"Aveline, are you sure the guy came into this house?"

Fenris lifted an eyebrow at Hawke's question to the radio at his shoulder. His own hands were crossed in front of him, holding both his gun and flashlight. Both men were crouched in what used to be a living room with both entrances in their view. The darkness of the late hour only seemed to make the abandoned mansion creepier. They had already cleared the first two rooms, and there were no noises betraying an intruder.

"We had three people already call in saying that they saw the suspect climb in through the front window. He's in there."

Hawke rolled his head to the opposite shoulder to give Fenris his 'you're fucking killing me' look, before lazily addressing Aveline once more.

"Alright, we'll keep looking." He nodded back at Fenris, who returned a disgusted grunt.

On the way back to the decrepit foyer, Fenris' nose scrunched up in distaste. He sniffed twice and leaned in closer to his partner.

"You smell that Hawke?"

Hawke pulled up short, testing the air himself. The smell of something burning finally registered. "Fuck, really?"

"Find it Hawke, put it out. I am not dealing with those assholes tonight."

Hawke swiftly moved for the eastern staircase as Fenris slid into the dining room. The last thing they needed tonight were the frat boys from the fire department showing up. They flooded the scene, used the the arson to assert their authority over area. The team that served Lowtown never seemed to take anything seriously; brash, arrogant, and rude. Then they bragged about it at the bar on the nights both departments showed up. Especially the tall, annoying blond and his partner that couldn't keep her ass off the bar.

Something knocked into the wall to Fenris' left the same time the radio at his shoulder crackled to life.

"Fenris, I can't put it out, this room is going up. Aveline, we need to call it in."

"Got it. Get out of there."

Fenris growled and grabbed the radio. "I have the suspect in the next room. I'm not leaving yet."

He heard the bounding footsteps of Hawke running down the stairs and out the front door. Smoke wafted through the halls as he made his way down to the kitchen. He pulled his undershirt up through his collar up over his nose. The radio crackled to life again.

"Fenris, you need to get out now. The whole second floor is going to go up."

He cursed when he could hear the fire engine siren closing in on the estate as he locked eyes with the intruder attempting to open a window. He trained his gun on the man as he coughed on the smoke that filled the room.

" **Do not** open that window, you're under arrest."

That's when the ceiling came down.

"Give me some space!"

Fenris heard the commotion around him as if he was underwater. A voice called out for an ETA on an ambulance. His shoulder dropped when whoever carried him shoved a hand away. There was an arm under his knees and another secured once more under his arms. Pulled from the house like a damsel in distress. He struggled to to put himself upright, but his limbs felt like they moved against a current, he couldn't breathe—

Someone whistled. Fenris' head was still swimming when he opened his eyes. He was graced with a blurry vision of surprised brown eyes, blond hair loose and sweat-soaked, pink lips that panted and started to curl into a smile. The angel in his vision asked a question, but Fenris couldn't hear the words. The hand he lifted to the face was grasped tightly and he passed out once more. 

The following two weeks were filled with snarky comments in the office, Hawke being the worst offender. Whenever his partner passed his desk, he had some flippant comment. "You never held me like that when I saved your ass in Lowtown" and "You know, you should really buy the guy dinner first if you're going to put your tongue down his throat." He couldn't even escape it when they went on patrol. Every time the man's cell phone went off the car filled with a gratuitous snippet of 'Holding out for a Hero'.

It didn't help that help that his dreams were filled with the other-worldly vision of his rescue every night since. Every time Hawke poked and made kissy noises, he thought about those arms around him. Just, why? Why did it have to be that damned fireman.

Fenris was never going to live this down.

He curled his tattooed hands around the beer in front of him as Hawke slapped him on the back. They both were in their usual barstools at the Hanged Man. Every Wednesday and Friday there were Happy Hour specials in place specifically for the 'Heroes of Kirkwall', and Varric usually treated them pretty damn well. Tonight he seemed determined to add to Fenris' own personal hell.

"Aww, c'mon! Was there sweeping involved?" the nosy bartender asked.

Fenris narrowed his eyes at Varric while he took a long pull from the bottle.

"There was definitely sweeping. His hero whisked him away from danger like a blushing maiden."

Under normal circumstances, Fenris would die for this man. Hawke had been his partner for six years and they'd both seen each other through some rough shit. When his back was slapped again, Fenris started thinking of places to hide a large body.

Before he could shove Hawke's hand off his shoulder, additional fodder for his embarrassment walked through the door. The rowdy table of firefighters next to the jukebox started a chorus of questionable lyrics for the tall blond that practically strutted across the bar. Fenris watched as he shook hands and hugged his peers. He felt a tinge of jealously as the one woman greeted him a little too enthusiastically with a hand on his ass.

"Oh look, Fenris! Your knight in shining armor has arrived!"

Fenris felt his ears burn, deciding what weapon from the evidence room he would use in Hawke's demise.

Varric noticed the look on Fenris' face and after giving Hawke a wink he leaned on the opposite end of the bar.

"Hey Blondie, your drinks are on the house tonight. Heroes that keep my regulars in their seats earn 'em."

'Blondie's table erupted in cheers while he beamed back at Varric. Fenris caught his breath when the man caught his gaze and winked.

Varric slid another beer down the bar to Fenris. "Why didn't you tell me it was Anders? I'm not surprised now. He can charm the pants off of anyone. With him and Isabela here tonight, it's going to get interesting."

Fenris grabbed the bottle as the jukebox started playing some upbeat tune. A few of the patrons mixed in with the group of firefighters on the small dance floor that visiting bands usually played on. He made a point to be very interested in what blend of hops this particular beer used on their label. Anything to not be distracted by the blonde— Anders.

He barely noticed when a patron stood beside him to flag Varric down for a drink.

"Hey," the voice close to his ear sent a chill down his spine, "why don't you come dance with me?"

Fenris turned to face the voice and he was right there. Anders pulled the beer off the bar and took a swig while he treated Fenris to charming smile, his blond hair loose around his face. He was too close, the barstool allowed him to meet Anders' eyes level and all at once found himself too tongue-tied to answer. He tossed a quick glance over to the group on the floor and half their eyes were trained on him. They waited on his reaction.

No. He took enough shit from his colleagues, his own friend, he wasn't going to be the joke of the whole bar for the next month.

Fenris slid off the stool in retreat. "I was actually just leaving. I'm afraid your friends will have to find their entertainment elsewhere tonight."

He tapped Hawke on the shoulder to ask him to close his tab before looking at Anders again. The man at least had the decency to look embarrassed. He almost looked… hurt?

Fenris didn't wait for a response and strode out the door.

The cool air of Lowtown was a welcome relief to Fenris' skin. Between the heady mixture of lust and embarrassment, his beer sweater was stifling. He stopped at the end of the building to catch his breath when the door to the bar burst open.

"Fenris?"

Fenris lifted his head to catch Anders lean towards the street and look down the sidewalk from where he stood. Anders called his name again as he spun around to search the other direction. He wanted to move, start walking away and ignore the calls, but he remained against the brick wall.

Anders jogged up to him, looking nervous and wholly without the confidence he exuded in the bar.

"Hey, Fenris. I, um.. I've been meaning to—"

"Why are you out here?" Fenris cut the man off mid stutter. "Come to torment me more? Your friends aren't out here to see."

Anders rolled his eyes and crossed his arms before he leaned in closer.

"Let me tell you something. I've been waiting two weeks to see your face here again. I would have showed up at the precinct if I didn't already know your Captain would give me shit for being there in general. Contrary to popular belief, I don't get impromptu make-out sessions after performing CPR, and I thought maybe, maybe there was something more here."

Fenris felt the blush creeping up his neck at the mention of his behavior. This infuriating man in front of him haunted his dreams and all he could do was worry about the strings that had to be attached.

"How do I know this is not just some game to you? Just a trophy to show off to your friends. I do not wish to be part of your hero complex," he spat back.

Strong hands pushed him against the wall, Anders mouth on his own, sweeter than in any of his dreams. Fenris wrapped his arms around Anders' shoulders as those same strong hands lifted under his thighs.

"Of course I want to show you off to my friends." Anders pulled his face back, the self-assured smirk back on his face. "I want to show you off to everyone." Anders pulled Fenris off the wall to fully support his weight and whispered in his ear, "And they won't be there when I take you home to show you off to my cats."

Fenris shuddered at the words and hot breath on his ear. Anders tipped his head towards the radio still at Fenris' shoulder in question. "Your partner is Hawke right?" Fenris nodded as Anders wrapped one arm around his shoulders to grab the radio.

"Hawke? Would you mind opening the door to the bar? I have a deceptively heavy elf I found outside that needs to come in," Anders stopped, without releasing the radio, and addressed Fenris. "I'm serious, did you put on like, ten pounds in two weeks? Eh, must be that adrenaline thing." Fenris glared back.

"Roger that, coming to open the door right now."

Anders dispelled the fierce glare with a playful kiss and nip at the side of Fenris' neck as he carried him back into the bar. Hawke whistled from behind the door and the group on the dance floor whooped and cheered. He sat Fenris on the bar, keeping his hands locked firmly on the elf's waist.

"Fenris is drinking on my free hero tab tonight, alright Varric?"

Fenris twisted to look behind him to catch Varric making a show of Anders getting more of his good booze for free.

He grabbed the collar of Ander's uniform and pulled him in for another kiss. "I am not a cheap date, Anders. I expect dinner later."

Anders grinned. "I didn't expect to offer any less."


End file.
